


Day 4. Photos

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Romance, Sexting, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Нил бросает вызов, и Эндрю не может его не принять
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 4. Photos

**Author's Note:**

> часть 2 проекта AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find us on Twitter))))  
> все нестыковки и косяки сюжета автор оставляет на своей совести и предлагает вам просто наслаждаться ожиданием Рождества =)  
> не пейте и не торчите в телефоне за рулём

Эндрю не успевает сделать всё запланированное за день и с сожалением признаёт, что придётся остаться в Колумбии до завтра. Он растягивается поперёк кровати с бутылкой пива, а потом достаёт телефон и, поддавшись порыву, пишет Джостену. Ни к чему не обязывающее, почти дежурное _"как дела?"_. И сглаживает сухость своего вопроса максимально тупой картинкой следом.  
Нил отвечает почти сразу, словно глаз не сводил с телефона, хотя обычно ему требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, где тот вообще.  
_"а ничего поинтереснее прислать не мог?"_  
_"давай ты первый"_  
Эндрю отпивает пива и пересаживается на подоконник. В распахнутое окно врываются майские сумерки, и сигарета кажется особенно вкусной. Нил присылает ему мутное фото – как всегда глубоко надвинутый капюшон толстовки и дразняще приоткрытый рот.  
_"Джостен, ты такой скучный"_ , отвечает Эндрю, запивая сигаретный дым тепловатым пивом, а потом, поддавшись порыву, тратит пару минут на то, чтобы отправить Нилу достойное фото своей шеи и виднеющихся в оттянутом воротнике футболки ключиц. Возможно, это даже немного подло.  
_"ну, зато ты у нас затейник"_  
Нил отвечает не сразу, но зато явно видно, что он старался – зажатый в зубах край толстовки, низко сидящие на бёдрах спортивные штаны. Эндрю завороженно рассматривает фото, прослеживает взглядом линию каждого шрама, и ладони чешутся от желания коснуться.  
_"я бы облизал"_ , наконец пишет он и одной затяжкой уничтожает сигарету.  
_"у меня есть и другие варианты, чем занять твой язык"_. К сообщению приложено фото – ладонь Нила, скользящая под край штанов.  
Эндрю сглатывает и торопливо печатает ответ – _"так, может, займёшь?"_  
Нил не был бы Нилом, если бы не ответил – _"ты в Колумбии"_. И это звучит как вызов.  
Миньярд делает пару фото, пока переодевается, в надежде, что этого хватит, чтобы отвлечь внимание Джостена, и хватает со стола ключи.  
_"гораздо, гораздо лучше, Джостен, продолжай"_ , печатает он, выезжая на трассу, и чертыхается, когда в ответ Нил присылает ему лишь ухмыляющийся смайлик и почти издевательское _"твой ход"_.  
_"н знал что мы играм"_ , печатать одной рукой неудобно, да и на скорости лучше смотреть не в телефон, но Эндрю ожидаемо плевать, потому что Нил вознаграждает его очередным горячим фото.  
_"скинь что-нибудь ещё"_  
_"например?"_  
_"всё равно. хочу посмотреть на тебя. чем ты там занят?"_  
_"лежу на твоей кровати в одном белье"_  
Эндрю чувствует подвох и тормозит, паркуясь на обочине. И не зря. Потому что Джостен, мать его, каким-то образом умудрился крайне удачно сфотографировать через плечо свою задницу в обтягивающих белых боксерах. Эндрю одновременно ненавидит и обожает это бельё. Он залипает на кажущихся бесконечными длинных ногах Нила, соблазнительных ямочках на пояснице и бархатных впадинах под коленями. Кто вообще позволил ему быть таким.  
_"уже раздеваешься, Джостен? так сильно соскучился?"_  
Миньярд успокаивает сбившееся дыхание и снова срывает машину с места. Ещё каких-то полчаса, и он коснётся Нила и вылижет каждый его чёртов шрам, каждый дюйм его кожи.  
_"ужасно"_ , отвечает Нил, и фото его закушенной губы и покрасневших от возбуждения щёк ощущается как удар под дых.  
Эндрю понимает, что настал его звёздный час. Он паркуется у башни, и сделанное перед отъездом максимально развратное фото отправляется Джостену с комментарием _"только без рук, сладкий"_.  
_"это нечестно, Миньярд!"_ , пишет Нил. Стоя у двери Эндрю буквально слышит его тяжёлое дыхание.  
– Почему нечестно? – негромко спрашивает он, заходя в спальню и снова запирая за собой дверь.  
– Привет. А я уж чуть было без тебя не начал, – хрипло отзывается Нил, поднимая голову, и коротко ухмыляясь.  
Миньярд лишь фыркает в ответ и идёт к кровати, на ходу стягивая футболку.  
– Всё хорошо? – спрашивает Нил, когда Эндрю склоняется над ним.  
– О, ты не представляешь, как мне хорошо, – смеётся Миньярд, лизнув его губы. – Я, вообще-то, мчал из ёбаной Колумбии, чтобы просто отсосать тебе, Джостен.  
Нил густо краснеет и тянется за поцелуем.


End file.
